Erinnerungen
by MiraSakura
Summary: Seit Jeanne ihr Gedächnis verloren hat ist nichts wie es war. Im Krankenhaus trifft sie einen jungen Arzt, der sie scheinbar kennt. Ob er ihr sogar sagen kann, wer sie ist? ... bitte RR


Fidjjg Das ist die erste FF, die ich je aufgeschrieben habe... Dem entsprechen ist sie auch. Sie ist ziemlich kurz und gibt irgendwie nicht so ganz das wieder, was ich wollte. Aber lest doch bitte selbst. Ach ja, ist zwar klar, aber was soll's: Keiner meiner und würde damit nicht mal Geld verdienen, wenn ich gewollt hätte.  
  
u Erinnerungen /u  
  
Eine junge Frau mit braunen Haaren schwebte geradezu durch die Turnhalle. Während ihres `Schleifentanzes´ schien sie die Welt um sich herum gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Als die Musik verklang, endeten auch ihre Bewegungen. "Bravo, Jeanne!" und "Das war wundervoll!" Könnte man aus den Beifallrufen der Personen, die am Rand der Halle standen, vernehmen. Jeanne lächelte, machte einen kleinen Knicks und verschwand dann sofort in der Umkleide. Keiner der Anwesenden hatte gemerkt, dass ihr Lächeln und ihre Fröhlichkeit nur Fassade war. Tief in ihrem innern war ihr zum Heulen zu mute. Auch wenn sie von allen bewundert wurde, war sie doch immer allein. Sie hatte weder Familie noch Freunde, keinen dem sie vertraute. Als sie sich fertig umgezogen hatte, schlenderte Jeanne langsam nach Hause. Sie hatte eine kleine zwei Zimmer Wohnung in der sie lebte. Dort angekommen machte sich Abendbrot. Nachdem sie gegessen hatte blätterte sie in einem Buch rum, konnte sich aber nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren, also beschloss sie schlafen zu gehen. Sie wälzte sich hin und her, aber irgendwie hatte sie das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie heute etwas vergessen habe. Sie legte sich auf die Seite. Etwas fehlte ihr, aber was? Plötzlich viel ihr ein, dass der 20.9 war. Das erklärte wenigstens ihr Unbehagen, denn schon seit nun fünf Jahren fühlte sie an diesem Tag so. Jedes Jahr am 20.9 wurde sie depressiv, nur warum eigentlich? Das konnte sie sich nicht beantworten. Endlich versank sie in Schlaf, wenn aber auch nur unruhig. Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie durch das Klingeln des Weckers aufgeschreckt. Wie jeden Tag stand sie auf Frühstückte, machte sich fertig und ging zur Schule. Natürlich war sie schon längst keine richtige Schülerin mehr. Sie war Referendarin(24Jahre, nicht vergessen) für Geschichte, Sport und Mathe an der Biwa High(ich meine die Schule von Yashiro^^). Sie hatte -wie jeden Mittwoch- bis 14.15Uhr zu unterrichten. Danach hatte sie einen Termin beim Arzt, zu welchem sie sich gelangweilt auf machte. Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte sagte sie: "Guten Tag!" "Guten Tag Miss D´Arc", wurde freundlich sie von der Sprechstundenhilfe begrüßt. Jeanne setzte sich auf den ihr gewiesenen Stuhl in einem Untersuchungsraum und wartete wie immer auf die Ärztin. "Hallo Miss D´Arc! Wie geht´s ihnen denn?", eine Frau mittleren alters kam ins Zimmer. "Gut!" "Das ist schön. Nun, die Laborergebnisse sind nicht ganz eindeutig. Außerdem kann niemand herausfinden, warum sie seit fünf Jahren unter Amnesie(geht euch jetzt ein Lämpchen auf?) leiden. Wie läuft es denn bei ihnen, haben sie schon etwas über ihre Vergangenheit herausgefunden oder sogar alte Bekannte gefunden?" Wortlos schüttelte Jeanne den Kopf. "Oh, aber das wird sicher noch kommen... Da nächste Woche die Ferien beginnen, möchte ich sie bitten, dass sie sich ins Nagoya Hospital begeben. Vielleicht, kann man ihnen ja dort helfen." "Nagoya? Da war ich -soweit ich weiß- noch nie...", nuschelte sie und in Gedanken vervollständigte sie den Satz: ...aber es kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor...  
  
Am nächsten Montag, pünktlich um 9.00Uhr fand sich Jeanne im Wartesaal des Krankenhauses ein. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber schließlich kümmerte sich eine der Krankenschwestern um sie. Da ihre Ärztin eindringlichst darum gebeten hatte, sollte sie eine Woche da bleiben. Sie wurde in ein Zimmer geleitet, wo zwei Betten drin standen, aber nur eines davon war bezogen. Die Schwester erklärte -auf Jeannes fragenden Blick hin: "Bisher haben sie keine Gesellschaft, aber freuen sie sich nicht zu früh, das könnte sich schnell ändern. Um diese Jahreszeit kommen viele um sich einmal durchchecken zu lassen, so wie sie." "Richten sie sich schon mal ein. Später wird dann der Chef persönlich kommen und mit ihnen absprechen, was alles gemacht werden soll", fügte sie noch hinzu, ehe sie wieder durch die Tür verschwand. Na toll, jetzt darf ich eine Woche hier bleiben... dabei bin ich doch mehr als gesund! Außerdem fällt deswegen auch noch mein Kurs aus... Wahrscheinlich muss ich den Mädchen alles noch mal beibringen... dachte Jeanne genervt Zum Glück sind die meisten eh im Urlaub. Darum musste ich nicht so vielen absagen.  
  
Am Nachmittag in der Cafétariert unterhielten sich zwei Ärzte ziemlich erregt. Nach einiger Zeit stand der ältere von beiden auf. "Komm jetzt, die Patienten warten. Die Visite ist dran." Darauf hin erhob sich auf der jüngere. "Neuzugänge begrüßen, juhu", gähnte dieser nur.  
  
Jeanne saß am auf einem Stuhl und starrte aus dem Fenster direkt vor ihr, als es klopfte. Die Tür öffnete sich und es traten zwei Männer ein. Der eine war schon um die 45 und hatte verblichene blau-graue Haare, während der andere etwa in ihrem alter sein musste und strahlendblaue Haare hatte. Der ältere lächelte freundlich und begann zu sprechen: "Einen wunderschönen guten Tag wünsche ich. Ich bin der Chef dieser Einrichtung und heiße Kaiki Nagoya. Das hier ist einer unserer Assistenzärzte -und außerdem mein Sohn- Chiaki Nagoya." Jetzt erst drehte Jeanne sich abrupt um. Chiaki??? Diesen Namen kenne ich doch irgendwo her. Als sich ihre Blicke mit denen des Assistenzarztes trafen, versteinerte er. Ohne ein Wort rannte er raus und schloss schnell die Tür. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und dachte nach. W-Wie ist das nur möglich... sie sieht aus wie meine Maron, aber das kann doch nicht sein... Nein! Ich darf mir keine Hoffnung machen! Maron ist seit fünf Jahren verschwunden(spätestens jetzt sollte bei euch ein Blitz einschlagen). Auch wenn ich nicht glauben kann, dass sie tot ist... das da drin kann sie unmöglich sein... Aber ich muss Gewissheit haben. Ich werde mich nachher mal mit dieser Frau unterhalten! Währendessen war Jeanne vollkommen verwirrt. Der junge Arzt kam ihr bekannt vor, aber warum war abgehauen? "Endschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich glaube er hat etwas vergessen", versuchte Doktor Nagoya senior abzulenken, "Fangen wir mal an..." Er fragte sie gut eine halbe Stunde lang aus, dann verabschiedete er sich und ging wieder. Doch Jeanne dachte eh nur an diesen Chiaki. Warum ist er verschwunden? Und warum kommt er mir so bekannt vor? Ich hatte so ein warmes Gefühl als ich ihm in die Auchen schaute... Seine Augen... so wunderschön, aber in ihnen war eindeutig Trauer zu erkennen. Wahrscheinlich hat er jemanden verloren, der ihm wichtig war... der Arme. Keiner sollte einsam sein... Wieder wurde sie durch klopfen aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. "Herein", rief sie. Der junge Arzt von vorhin kam rein. "Ich wollte mich endschuldigen, weil ich so plötzlich rausgegangen bin." Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. "Schon in Ordnung! Deswegen, hätten sie doch nicht extra kommen brauchen. Ich versteh das schon, viele gehen mir aus dem Weg." Chiaki sah sie fragend an. "Ihnen aus dem Weg?", wiederholte er, "wieso sollte jemand so was tun?" Nach kurzem schweigen, antwortete sie: "Weil ich... ach, ich weiß es nicht." "Hm,... na ja, ich habe mir ihre Akte noch nicht angesehen, könnten Sie mir bitte einmal sagen wie sie heißen?", fragte er ein wenig irritiert. "Jeanne D´Arc", sagte sie und fügte auf seinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck hin noch hinzu, "so nenn man mich jedenfalls." "Äh, aha... Und warum sind Sie hier Miss D´Arc?" Dieser Name bereitete ihm Unbehagen. "Ich leide seit fünf Jahren unter Amnesie und keiner weiß wer ich wirklich bin... Deswegen musste eine neue Krankenakte von mir angelegt werden. Allerdings weiß auch niemand was für Krankheiten ich hatte, habe oder wo gegen ich allergisch bin und nun muss ich ab und zum Arzt um mich durchchecken zu lassen. Diesmal hat man mich aber ins Krankenhaus geschickt, warum weiß ich selbst nicht so genau." "Vor fünf Jahren?", er wurde aufgeregt. Könnte sie vielleicht doch meine Maron sein? Dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl hatte ich doch sonst auch nur bei ihr... Er musste es jetzt herausfinden. "Und wieso nennt man sie dann Jeanne D´Arc?" "Man hat mir erzählt, dass ich im Krankenhaus -in welches ich eingeliefert wurde- im schlaf immer von der Heiligen Jeanne D´Arc gesprochen hätte. Und da ich mich an nichts erinnern kann, was vor dem Krankenhausaufenthalt geschehen ist, hat man beschlossen mich so zu nennen." "Können sie sich immer noch an gar nichts erinnern?" "Naja, manchmal habe ich das Gefühl irgend etwas schon mal gehört zu haben, aber ich habe keine Ahnung woher." Als sie in seine Augen blickte und das Leuchten darin sah, war es als wenn sie einem Schlag bekommen würde. Plötzlich kamen ihr einzelne Bilder und Szenen ins Gedächtnis: [Ein Mädchen mit dunkellilanen Haaren, zwei Jungs, der eine hatte braune Haare und der andere blaue. Sie alle vergnügten sich in einem Freizeitpark; Der blauhaarige steckte ihr einen Ring an...] "Miss D´Arc? Haben sie irgendwas?" "N-Nein, alles in ordnung", murmelte sie. Einer Eingebung zu folge setzte sie noch hinzu: "Sie kommen mir so bekannt vor... Wissen sie vielleicht wer ich bin?" Nun, ich habe da so eine Vermutung oder besser es ist gesagt eine Hoffnung von mir", gab er nach kurzem zögern von sich. "Bitte, sagen sie es mir, vielleicht kann das mir helfen." "Na gut, aber dem bedarf es Zeit..." "Ja und? Fangen sie doch an." "Okay! Es ist so, ich kannte vor einiger Zeit ein Mädchen namens Maron Kusakabe. Sie sah ihnen sehr ähnlich und wäre jetzt 24, ich schätzte so wie sie..." Chiaki erzählte ihr, wie er dieses Mädchen kennengelernt hatte, wie sie war, wie sie sich in einander verliebt und das sie sich dann mit neunzehn verlobt hatten. "Dann eines Tages -vor fünf Jahren- wollte sie mal wieder ihre Eltern besuchen fahren, die mittlerweile in einem anderen Teil von Tokio wohnten. Und das ist das letzte mal gewesen, dass ich etwas von ihr gehört habe", schloss er seinen Bericht. Jeanne, die bisher ruhig und gespannt die Geschichte gelauscht hatte, wurde wieder munter. [Der blauhaarige Junge steckte ihr einen Ring an den Finger. Die beide umarmten und küssten sich. Als sie dann später wieder in ihrer Wohnung war, umkreiste sie das Datum des derzeitigen Tages: Samstag den 20.9] "Haben sie und ihre Freundin sich an einem 20.9 Verlobt?", fragte sie aufgeregt. Chiaki wurde angespannt, sein Herz raste, als er antwortete: "Ja, das stimmt!" "Aber was ist aus dem Ring geworden?", auf einmal überkam sie so ein verzweifeltes Gefühl. "Er war unters Bett gefallen. Sie hatte an dem Morgen keine Zeit mehr zum suchen gehabt, also musste sie so los." [Sie sah eine Widmung, die in den Ring eingraviert: *Für immer dein, mein Engel.*(ich weiß zwar nicht, ob das auf so einem Ring genug Platz hat, aber was soll's)] Für ihn war es sicher, sie musste einfach seine Maron sein. "Ah...", keuchte sie plötzlich. "Was hast du?" "So viele Bilder... ich sehe auf einmal so viel neues. Nein,... nicht neu. E-Es sind irgendwelche Erinnerungen, aber ich verstehe sie nicht... Myako" Ihre Stimme versank immer mehr in ihrem Schlurzen. Er ging zu ihr hin, kniete sich hin und nahm sie einfach in den Arm. "Halt mich fest, Chiaki", sagte sie kaum hörbar, doch er verstand sie. Du bist es, kein Zweifel. Du bist meine Maron. "Keine Angst, deine Erinnerung wird vollständig zurück kommen, das weiß ich. Vertrau mir, mein Engel", sagte er auffordernd, stand auf und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. Sie ergriff diese und ließ sich hochziehen. "Wie der Herr wünscht", sagte sie und begann zu lachen, auch er stimmte ein.  
  
Kaum ein halbes Jahr später, war Marons Gedächtnis wieder da. Die großen Türen der Kirche schwangen auf und ein Junges Paar kam heraus. Endlich waren Maron und Chiaki wieder vereint und durch die Bindung der Ehe, so schworen sie sich, würde sie nichts je wieder trennen können. 


End file.
